Merging Names Doesn't Work For HP
by Periwinkle Dwarves
Summary: You know how most couples have now had their names combined like the episode Furt on Glee. This isn't really working for Harry Potter, and have you wondered why? Well, Girry isn't a very nice name. More ex. inside!
1. RanDOm

Have you ever noticed that the couples in the Harry Potter series usually never have their names blended together like people from other shows/books? I mean there is Percabeth (Percy Jackson and the Olympians), Channy (yes I watch Sonny with a Chance), Kataang, Maiko, and Teoph (all from Avatar: The Last Airbender). My friends Olympus Wizard, mizpotter, and I all were wondering why this was and we tried to put together names before one of our classes. We figured out it was _very_ hard. I mean do you think anyone would put on their fanfic's summary that it has 'tons of Garry'? No it would be 'tons of HarryGinny' or 'tons of H/G' no Garry. Here are more examples below (my feedback will be in _italics_):

**Couples:**  
Harry/Ginny: Girry, Hanny, or Garry  
_The first two sound plain wrong, and the last one sounds just. . . wierd._

Ron/Hermione: Romione, or Hermon  
_Romione isn't to bad but Hermon sounds like someone saying "her man" in like jamaican or something. (No offense to Jamaicans!)_

Bill/Fleur: Blur?  
_No comment._

Percy/Audrey: Perdrey  
_Akward, just akward._

George/Angelina: Geogelina, Angerge  
_Sounds like machinery from Star Wars. Just saying._

Luna/Rolf: Lulf, Rona  
_Lulf is actually really, really cool sounding. And Rona, isn't that a real name? Hmmmmm._

Tonks/Lupin: ?  
_I'm not going to try, I'm just not going to try this one._

Cho/Harry: Charry  
_Hahahaha 'cherry' and/or 'chairy' pffft._

Lily/James: Jily, Lames  
_Hahahaha I just had to put in Lames. Please Lily/James fans do not be mad at me!_

Scorpius/Rose: Scorpose, Ropius  
_I would say bless you to the person who says Scorpose, thinking that they were sneezing. And really be honest, who wouldn't say 'You're a Ropius shipper, does that mean you like deal drugs or something?' _

I think I rest my case. I mean the couples are awesome but you can't put their names together! Not that I really care, it is _totally _hilarious to try to merge the names yourself and J. K. R. is the best author on the face of the Earth (in my opinion). Sorry if it was wierd but this just popped into my head! Please review and remember, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all!

P. S. Tell me what your favorite merged name is!


	2. 2rANdoM

Whoa I was extremely happy with the feedback you guys gave me with the first chapter so I decided to make another using more couples and the ideas you gave me! Thanks to those who tried their hand at names merging, Shaley-Humdinger-the-3rd, H, Harryfan626, PineappleKisses, and BlackRose723, and I hope those afore mention peoples don't mind that I use there suggestions! I do it while giving you credit!

Ahhem-hem, lets go on.

**Couples:  
**Draco/Hermione: Dramione (from BlackRose723)  
_Hmm, this is actually used in stories right? I'm sorry but I never sail this ship unless it be in the seas of A Very Potter Musical or A Very Potter Sequel._

Tonks/Lupin: Remusdora (Harryfan626), Topin (PineappleKisses), Lunks (PineappleKisses), and Nymphus (mine, PD).  
_I like Topin! It's funny but nice, Lunks makes me giggle, Remusdora sounds practical, and I made Nymphus just cause it's fun to say over and over again really fast. Try it!_

George/Angelina: Angerge  
_Sorry, I know I already did that one but I love it! It seriously makes me think of like a spaceship from Star Wars. Instead of "Look out Han Solo's YT 1300 Transport (Millenium Falcon for those of you who don't know the name of the machinery) is over there." You could be like, "It's a 400 Angerge coming our way, put the shields up before they blast us back into hyperspace!" (I'm a Star Wars Sci-Fi nerd if you haven't noticed.)_

Luna/Neville: Luville, LoveBottom (both from Shaley-Humdinger-the-3rd)  
_I love that last one! Brilliant, person, brilliant! hehehe LoveBottom hehehe_

Lily (Luna Potter)/Lysander (Scamander): Lyly, Lilsander (mine)  
_Lyly, could be like a chant, Lylylylylyly. . . . XD_

Rose/Scorpius: Rosius, Scrose (both from H)  
_I think scrose sounds kool._

Harry/Ginny: GiArry (from Shaley-Humdinger-the-3rd)  
_Nice. Gi-Arry, sounds retro. XP =D_

Seamus/Lavender: Seavender (mine)  
_Sea Vender, like a guy at the sea and at a vending machine-seavender. Geddit?_

Molly/Arthur: Mothur, Arlly (mine)  
_Mothur looks like Mother, cause Molly's the mother of seven kids. Arlly sounds like Harley and Arthur now has Sirius' motorbike. :)_

Cedric/Cho: Cedo, Choric  
_? Weird. . . . _

My faves from the last chapter were Blur, Angerge, Hermon, and Ropius. My faves from this chapter were Arlly, Lyly, Topin, and Nymphus. Again, thanks to the people who tried out merging names themselves, isn't it an amusing past-time?

Like this just-as-random second chapter? Should I do this for other books too? What other HP Couples haven't I covered? What're you thinking?


End file.
